White Roses
by RosePedal51
Summary: I still remember the time he gave me a white rose, saying it was the purest, most beautiful color. That was before the breakup. Before he shattered my heart. Before I got engaged. And now here he was, standing infront of me.
1. Do You Remember?

**This is called White Roses. (Yes, roses are my favorite flowers.) This is a little short. Sorry. Hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

I remember him. Oh, I remember him far too well.

* * *

><p>He was so sweet, the only person that was nice to me at first. And when he saw me cry, he comforted me, with that kind smile of his.<p>

Not my first crush. That was Peter Hopkinz, from fourth grade. But he was something much more special, much more precious. My first love. First kiss. Who knew one person could be so many "my first's?" It made him special, and, since I didn't know the dangers of heartbreak, I gave it my all.

That was my biggest mistake of high school.

And everytime I walk by white roses, _every_ bloody time, I can't help but remember.

* * *

><p><em>"Nina," He said. "I have something for you." <em>

_We had just celebrated our six month anniversary two weeks ago, him giving me a necklace, so I had no idea what this was about. _

_"Not out here." He looked around the empty common room. "come with me." _

_I fallowed him, out the door and into the front lawn. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky into something out of a portrait- something only you could imagine. The grass was a lucious green, while the house even looked pretty. A willow tree's branches billowed in the wind. _

_"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Nina. Your beautiful, smart, caring, generous, nice- basically perfect. I love you with all of my heart." And he opened his hand- a single, thornless white rose. _

_I looked at him quizically while I took it delicately. _

_"It's one white rose. One because you're one of a kind. White because it's the purest, most beautiful color. A rose because it's hope for the future. Our future. Thornless because you could get hurt otherwise, and I would never want that." He looked into my eyes. _

_"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," I replied, unable to rip my eyes away from his blue ones. _

_He didn't answer, simply stared for a while more, before he kissed me. And for the first time ever, I felt tottally and completely in love. _

* * *

><p>I looked again. Maybe it was a mistake. But no. He was there, the same person that broke my heart years ago, looking at a paper in his hand.<p>

Fabian Rutter.

** 5 reviews before the next update. **

**Cliffhanger! Should I do something in Fabian's POV? Or stick to Nina's? PLEASE tell me in a review! **

**~RosePedal51**


	2. Train Ride

**Hmmm... I know most of you want something in Fabian's POV, but I want to keep his feelings a secret. **

**I don't own House of Anubis**.

I took a deep breath and nudged myself gently out of his possible sight.

"See you when you get back!" Amber said to me, obviously not knowing that Fabian was here. She hugged me, probably giving me a few bruises on my rib cage. "Make sure you take lots of pictures for me in Paris!"

"Don't worry, I will," I said, managing a smile.

"Make sure you bring pepper spray," Patricia gave me a small smile and a quick hug.

Strangely enough, they were the only ones I still talked to from Anubis house. We're all in college. I hadn't heard from Mick and Mara since they broke up and she's becoming a doctor, while Mick lived in America. Jerome wanted to be a pilot for unknown reasons, Alphie became one of those people that work in a lab to try and find UFOs, Amber owned a cosmetics line, and Patricia was a school counselor. Fabian and I hadn't talked since we broke up, so I didn't know his story, but I wanted to be an archaeologist.

"Come back safe," whispered Jason into my hair when he got his turn for the hug.

Jason Rivers is my fiancé. We met three years ago, because we were both in the same college. He wanted to be a college professor.

"I will," I whispered back.

Jason's perfect, with his honey-brown hair with blond highlights, blue eyes, and sweet smile. I used to hold back a little, but ever since he asked me to marry him, I'm not scared anymore.

Things were back to normal as I temporarily forget about Fabian and made my way toward the train. After turning to give one final wave, I made my way onto the London Express.

I sat down in the middle section, pulling out a thick book called _Ankh_. It was a drama/romance, and it was about a group of kids that discover the cup- it wasn't anything like our adventures at the house, though. More drama, less mystery.

The train slowly started to fill up.

My eyes were glued to the page until I felt someone sit next to me. I turned, looked at the person, and almost had a heart attack. It was him! Fabian! This was like a TV show.

I mean, what are the _chances_ that he would be on the same train as me, let alone sit next to me?

"Hi, Fabian," I squeaked.

He looked over at me in surprise. "Nina? Nina Martin?" When I nodded, he grinned. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! How have you been?"

"Good," I said. Fabian was acting as if he didn't break my heart, so I went along with him. "I moved to London after high school, to be closer to the college I go to. I live with my fiancé in an apartment, and we're in the same building as Patricia and Amber. You?"

"Well, after high school I went to Yale, the third best school in America, and I basically had to work really hard to manage a B. Eventually, I got everything under control, and met Isabella, my girlfriend. I'm working to be an astronomer."

"Archaeologist." I smiled, though hearing he had a girlfriend made me feel weird. "I miss the rush of finding old Egyptian stuff."

Fabian smiled back. "Ditto. I have to say I'm curious… why are you going to Paris?"

"There's an exclusive lecture on archaeology. My professor picked me to go. You're going to see the amazing exhibit, huh?" I asked, referring to the opening of a brend-new planetarium. It was supposed to be completely state-of-the-art, and a few members of NASA even worked there, hoping to discover some new stuff.

We were already a half hour into the ride, and we spent the rest of it chit-chatting. Isabella was really pretty, I learned from her picture.

Everything felt perfect. I was going to an elite, top-notch lecture, and things were just like they used to be, pre-breakup. Before I knew it, the train screeched to an ear-splitting stop on the rails. We headed off together in the sea of people.

"I'm in the Hotel du Printemps, you?" I asked.

"Hotel Therese." He answered, almost regretfully. That made me feel special, oddly. Like I _cared_ if we were in the same hotel!

Except I did. Oh, no.

**5 reviews?**

**This chapter took some research and, as far as I know, the hotels are real and you CAN take a train from London to Paris. **

**~RosePedal51**


	3. Injuries

**Hi, my readers. This chapter is hopefully the best chapter yet.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

I trapped myself on my bed, writing in spiral notebooks. I'm sure that I looked like a mess. But it gave me something to distract myself from some of my confusing thoughts.

My cell phone rang, and a poppy, preloaded beat burst out of the speakers. I picked it up.

"Hi, Nina," said the fimiliar voice of Jason. I smiled.

"Hello, Jason," I bit my lip. Should I tell him that Fabian was here? I mean, he didn't really seem like the jealous type. On the other hand, who wouldn't be just a little uncomfortable that their fiancé was in Paris, the city of love, with the ex-love of her life?

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I can't wait for the lecture. It'll be awesome."

"Of course it will be- only Nina's smart enough to get in it," Jason replied. I could tell he was grinning.

"Not true! Some other people got in," I blushed but was smiling.

"Yeah, but you'll shine against all of them," Jason said. I could practicly hear the audience going "_Awwww!_" for that part.

"I hope. A good recommendation from Professor Chandel? I'd have dig sites begging me to work with them, and basically any report I write will be an instant A+." I said. But how many students were slaving over that very thing? Very many.

"I'm sure you'll at least get on her good side," said Jason gently. "Hate to do this, but I have to study. Big report. Call you tommorow?"

"Absolutely. Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was sightseeing. The lecture wasn't for another day, so I was taking the liberty to visit some amazing, historic sites.<p>

"Excuse me? Um, can someone help me? Excuse me, ma'am...?" I wandered around, confused, staring at the French map. People were ignoring me, while I was clueless, and I was starting to feel like a tourist in New York (and I've seen plenty of those).

"Um, hello? Anybody speak English?"

They continued to ignore me. I wandered, before seeing a white sign, through an ally. "Maps, Tours, and Free Directions!" it read.

Sighing in relief, I headed toward it, taking steps through the long, narrow, dark space. I'd made it about halfway through, before somebody popped up from behind the garbage can.

"Give me your money, and no one gets hurt!" He said roughly, his accent British.

I scrambled for my wallette, inside my front jean pocket, because the best thing to do in this situation was to just be co-operative. "Hurry up!" He demanded impatiantly, glancing from side to side, like maybe a cop was hiding somewhere.

Finally, I pulled a rumpled twenty-five dollar bill (American money), and he snatched it up before pushing me down, hard, and taking off.

"Ow!" I mumbled to myself. The ground was icy, and my head hurt badly, so I just layed there for a few brief seconds, hearing the distant hum of traffic and my own breath. I think I scraped up my knee. Finally, everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hospital bed.<p>

"Nina?" said a very familiar voice. I turned my head groggily, and saw Fabian himself, standing with a doctor. "You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up and putting a hand to my throbbing head.

"Do you remember everything, Nina?" asked the doctor, who's nametag said "Dave."

"I think. I got lost, and then some random guy mugged me and pushed me, and then I blacked out." I replied.

"Well, seeing as there is no major damage, and your memory is fine, you should be able to go home today. However, you're going to have a huge bruise on the left side of your head. All your knee will need is a simple band-aid. But, you will need to be watched over by a friend." Dr. Dave turned to Fabian. "Will you watch her for a few days?"

"Yes," Fabian said automatically.

Why wasn't the doctor asking me how _I_ felt about Fabian watching me? If preffered, I would have begged Patricia to come over for a few days, payed for her trip, and owed her big time.

"Then I'll leave you here- please be out by two o'clock. Thank you." Dr. Dave tured and left.

"So," I said when he was gone, "Are you sure? Because I'm sure I could get someone else to come."

"No, Nina, it's fine. I haven't seen you, my best friend from high school, in years, so why would I mind spending a few simple days with you?" He smiled, his eye twinkling as I got up without arguement. Luckily, I was still in my jeans, shirt, and hoodie.

We left right away, taking his car. The ride was silent, and we pulled up in front of his apartment.

"Do you mind staying here, in the guest room?" He asked me.

"No. Not at all," Even though I did mind. I minded a lot.

**5 reviews or no update. **

**I have a few ideas for this, but suggestions would be nice, too. **

**~RosePedal51**


	4. Special Guest

**I just realised that I made a mistake writing the last chapter. So, I'm trying to fix it this one (Look for the (*)) . **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

Fabian and I didn't speak for the first five minutes, then we had dinner in the kitchen.

"So," I said to him when we were seated aroung the small table, "why do you have an apartment in Paris?" (*)

"Oh, it's not mine. Actually, it belongs to my cousin, Sandra, who's out of town in who-knows-where. Probably on a trip with her boyfriend. Anyway, she lent it to me for the week, as long as I don't completely trash it with a wild party." He rolled his eyes, and I laughed.

"Tell her I'll make sure you don't destroy her place," I teased.

"Yes, let me get right on that," He said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's your fiancé like?"

"Jason?" I looked down at my meal, hopefully hiding my blushing cheeks. "Well, he's really sweet and nice. He goes to the same college as me. We met there, and started dating four days after that. Then we fell in love and now, two years later, we're engaged. The wedding's sometime next year."

"That sounds... great." Fabian smiled, and was it just me or was it just a _little_ forced?

"Yeah. Um, tell me about... tell me about Isabella."

"Isabella?" He sat back. "She's great- pretty and nice and everything. We met at a coffee shop last year. Jerome kind of set us up- she's his cousin's ex's sister or something. Anyway, it took me a while to ask her out- two months."

I laughed. "Fabian! It took you two months to ask that poor girl out? Some things don't change."

Oops. The last part slipped out unintendidly.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean it-" I started, but he interupted.

"No, you're right. It takes me forever to ask girls out. I didn't think you'd remember that," Fabian said thoughtfully, looking at me.

So he did remember the past. He remembered we dated. How we fell in love. Did he also remember how he broke my heart? I wanted to know, but I was too much of a chicken to ask him anything at the moment. So instead, I just blushed and finished dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>After supper, I retreated to my room to IM Amber on my laptop, which I had picked up from my hotel yesterday.<p>

**Chosen One:** Amber, I have some news. Are you there?

**Ambs Loves Pink!:** What?

**Chosen One:** Well, I got hurt in a little accident. Don't worry, I'm okay, so- long story short- I have to stay with Fabian.

**Ambs Loves Pink!:** OMG! Fabina! :D!

**Chosen One: **Amber! I'm engaged!

**Ambs Loves Pink!:** Oh, right. Jasina then?

**Chosen One:** That's better. I guess. Anyway, I have to go. See you when I come back?

**Ambs Loves Pink!:** Yeah. Bye, Neens! :)

**Chosen One:** Bye.

I logged off quickly before Amber could go on about "Fabina." She was sopportive and everything when we broke up, but I knew she was disappionted that the "perfect couple" had broken up before high school was even over.

Eight o'clock. I still had a few hours to go before I could go to sleep and put this disasterious day behind me and get to what I came for.

**5 reviews before the next update. **

**Fabina in either the next chapter or the one after that. I have a sweet idea (you MIGHT find out how they broke up... hint, hint). **

**~RosePedal51**


	5. Lectures

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**

The pre-set alarm on my phone went off at five in the morning. Groaning and wishing for just five more minutes, I got up, shut it off, and walked into the hall blindly.

Nothing made any sense for a second. Why was I in a hall instead of the middle of the hotel room? Why were there signs that another person was here? Then, it all came crashing down on me. I had a huge bruise on the side of my head that might take some extra concealer or something. I was in Fabian's cousin's apartment.

Wandering back into the guest room, I took another hour to get ready and, when I finally was, I went into the kitchen.

Fabian was up by now, ready, and digging through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I asked lightly as I went to join him.

"Looking for something for breakfast... do you like Frosted Flakes?" Fabian pulled a box from the nearby pantry.

"Sure," I said, getting the bowls while he got the spoons and milk.

We sat down and ate, across from each other, the big box between us, with the tiger giving us a thumbs-up. It reminded me of Amber, except she would say "Awww, look at them together!" or something like that. Anyway, with in five minutes we were both done and I asked him for a ride.

"Yeah," He said.

Silently, we walked to the car together. I still felt awkward about what I'd blurted out yesterday.

"So, are you excited for the lecture?" Fabian asked when we were both in the car, breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" I replied, relieved that we had found some common ground. "I mean, this is the farthest I've been from London sinse the beginning of the school year. And, yeah, that sounds really lame, but..." My voice trailed off.

"That's not lame. This is the first time I've been away sinse college even _started_," Fabian assured me.

"At least you came from America, so it doesn't sound pathetic." I said. "Which sounds worse? _I went to Paris from London _or _I went to Paris from America_?"

"That's irrelevent."

"Not really."

"Oh, look, here we are," Fabian said quickly as he parked the car. "Bye."

"Bye," I turned to look at the big brick building and felt nervouse all of the sudden. This could effect my entire future. What if she didn't like me? I would never be an archaeologist. This was going to be horrible, I could tell already! "Fabian, I'm, um, feeling sick."

"Really? You were fine a few seconds ago."

"I have a sudden... throat ache. You should just take me back and we can forget about this."

"Nina, I know what you're up to. Don't worry, she'll love you," Fabian smiled. "Everyone loves you."

"Except world-famouse professors!" I hissed.

"Even they do. Nina, if you miss this, you'll regret it. You'll stay up late wondering 'what if?' Don't you want to know what would have happened? What Professor Chandel told everybody? Don't do that to yourself. Please. Go in. For me?"

After hesitating for a second, I gave in. "Okay," I opened the door and got out. "But if this blows up in my face, I'm going into the Witness Protection Program."

"Bye!" He said again, before I did the same and closed the car door.

* * *

><p>After the long, hard and, yes, incredibly fun, lecture I waited for Fabian outside the school. I couldn't wait to tell him that it was a success and thank him. I waited for three minutes, before his car finally came into sight and pulled up by the curb. I got in.<p>

"So?"

"It was awesome! Thank you for talking me into it!" I cried.

"Your welcome. I think. She loved you, right?"

"She didn't think badly of me. Besides, even going to this lecture will look good on my job applications."

"Well, that's good. What do you say, celebrate with hot chocolate?" He asked. I laughed, and he drove off.

**5 reviews before the next update.**

**Merry Christmas (man, Americans don't really hear that anymore...) again, and the NEXT chapter is full of Fabina, you get to find out how they broke up, and a surprise all of you have been waiting for! Please review!**

**~RosePedal51**


	6. By The Fireplace

**I can imagine this chapter in my mind. This is long, sorry. **

**I still don't own House of Anubis. **

"Would this count as a 'wild party?'" Fabian asked me jokingly that night. It was six o'clock, already dark outside, and it was also snowing- just light flurries making a thin layer over the earth. While I made hot chocolate, he had built a fire in the fireplace, which lit up the room so that we'd turned off all the lights.

"Yes, let me call your cousin!" I said with out missing a beat. I set his mug down on the table in front of his seat on the couch and held mine.

"If you can find her number," Was he kidding? I wasn't so sure, so I just sipped my hot chocolate again. The sleave of my grey sweater was long enough so that it covered my palm and knuckles, but I liked it that way. It made me feel like the charactor in the old Disney movie- _Ice Princess_.

Anyway, it was quite for a second before Fabian said, "Remember that one Winter when there was a blizzard?"

"Oh, yeah!" I laughed. "And Trudy made us hot chocolate and everything?"

"And we all slept in the common room?"

"And when the power went out, we had to use candles?"

"And how Amber put up mistletoe to try and get us together?"

We both froze. My heart beat faster. Finally, I decided that it was now or never. _C'mon, Nina. _

"So you... remember that?" I asked carefully, cautiously. I carefully moved only my arm to set the hot chocolate down a fewinches away, on the table.

"Yeah. I do," Fabian wouldn't meet my gaze. I knew that as soon as our eyes met, I would look away, but I still wanted him to look. Maybe this was a nightmare? One of those ones that start of great, but then suddenly take a horrible turn for the worst?

But no. Sadly, this was reality.

"You remember everything?" It was my turn to look at the floor.

"I think. Our break-up?"

"Yeah." My voice was soft, hurt.

Our break-up wasn't simple. Anything but.

_Fabian looked at me, the same look as always. I had no idea that today was our last together. _

_Joy was there, and unlike a lot of people think, we were actually pretty good friends. I was a lot closer to Amber, and now that I think about it Patricia, but yeah. We were friends. _

_Anyway, me and Fabian were going in a coffee shop, just stopping there before we were supposed to go to the park. It was empty, except for the bartender at the opposite end of the room. His back was to us as he silently cleaned up his station. _

_"Never thought I'd see a coffee house empty at ten in the morning." _

_"Yeah. That's what Joy said, too," He said, a little distracted over something. _

_"Yeah. Um... what?" Fabian never really mentioned Joy. I was cool with it, it just made me feel a little uncomfortable. _

_"Joy," He turned to me. "Didn't I tell you we dated a little? I'm sure I did..." His voice trailed off, and he was looking at me for an answer. _

_"No, actually." _

_Right at that second, something felt wrong. I didn't know what, didn't even really pay attention to it. But it was there, gently telling my brain to run. _

_"You went here with her?" I asked casually, still uncomfortable while the feeling in my stomache remained, noticable now. _

_"Yes. It was fun," Fabian tried to smooth things over, but that only made things worse to me. _

Why did he take me to the place that he had a great time with his ex-girlfriend? _I wondered. And then the sentance that ruined everything popped out: "Fabian, do you wish I was Joy?" Wow. Even I was surprised at myself. I had never played the "needy, jealous girlfriend" role. EVER. _

_Fabian looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" His shock wore off slowly, "Nina, what are you saying? Are you... jealous?" _

_"No!" My voice was differant- slightly angry, slightly desperate. But one thing was for sure- I wasn't jealous. I'd felt envy a few rare times before, and this wasn't the same. "Why would you think that?" _

_"Because you asked me whether I preferred you or Joy," We were argueing in low voices, so that the bartender, who was now in the kitchen and still not noticing us, wouldn't hear. _

_"I'm not jealous of Joy!" _

_"Nina,_ just_ stop." _

_"Stop what?" _

_"Being such a drama queen!" He said. Well, that was like putting gas and wood in a burning fire. _

_"I'm not!" I protested. _

_"Yes, you are. Please... stop or I'm leaving." _

_"Too late," I said, tears building up as I turned around, opened the door, and ran. Where was I running? I had no idea. Tears flooded my eyes, a few spilled over onto my cheeks, and I continued to run. Finally, I stopped at a fimiliar park bench. Our park bench. _

_Instead of going to another one, I simply sat down and silently cried to myself. _

_I hadn't cried since I called my Gran the first time, but this was worse. My heart was shattered, as I thought of all of the good times we'd had. Gone._

"I wasn't jealous, you know," I said softly (again).

"Yeah, I know," Fabian's voice was sad, too, "And I'm sorry. But I was kind of- what do Americans say?- out-of-wack or something, because of what I was about to tell you. My father was dead. My mom wanted to meet you before the funeral. So I was kind of... nervouse."

"Oh. I'm... sorry."

My heart broke all over again. There was something about your first love that was special. I guess you never got completely over them.

"No, I'm sorry for even mentioning Joy," He smiled at me, though his eyes were still somber.

For a second, it was quite. Then I said, "Fabian, what would have happened if we hadn't broken up?"

"Well..." His voice was thoughtful, "I think we had a pretty decent chance of making it. We were in love, right? And I was over Joy. You were hopefully over your last boyfriend. Yeah, maybe we could've been engaged, and I would probably have proposed either now or after we both finished college."

Everything was already out there, so we were being honest with each other.

I looked down. The fire was somehow still going strong. Other than the slight crackle of fire, nothing made any noise.

"I would've liked that," I whispered, and realised just how close we were.

Looking into each others eyes, we leaned forward and met in the middle. We kissed. Gently, sweetly, not caring about yesterday or tomorrow or anything.

**5 reviews before I update. **

**Awww! That was so sweet. I've discovered that writing while listening to Taylor Swift's _Love Story _makes my sad, sappy writing better! **

**~RosePedal51**


	7. Should I Regret It?

**Aw, you guys are so sweet. I decided to update fast-ish!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

The next morning, I woke up with a feeling of happiness. Then came the regret. I mean, I was ENGAGED, for Pete's sake! And Fabian had a girlfriend. They were both living, breathing people with emotions and stuff. And we were technically cheaters.

_Cheater._

The word rang in my ears. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

I never had any sympathy for cheaters- whether it was for tests or relationships. Either way, they only hurt themselves and other people.

And now I was one.

* * *

><p>Since my first attempt at sightseeing had resulted in an injury, we were going together. It looked nice out, with the snow only on the corners of buildings and roofs, like in an old-timey movie. The sun was even out, making the snow pure white, and the few clouds were white and puffy.<p>

We grabbed our jackets, and got in Fabian's car. We were going to a cemetary first, one called the Père Lachaise.

"Aren't cemetaries old and sad?" I asked.

"Not this one," He promised. "You'll love this. I think."

He turned the radio up a bit, and some music came on. It was from "our time," when Katy Perry and Ke$ha and Lady Gaga were really popular, instead of that girl who's name I always forget, who was apperantly "in."

Anyway, we listened to that for a minute before he pulled up by a curb. We got out and walked toward the main enterance.

After walking through the enterance- a huge, white stone archway- we were looking at the graves.

There were hundreds, possibly thousands. Each was unique. We saw a few with statues, most of people, but there were a few differant things, like a huge book, a person laying down on and holding a human-like head. We also saw Oscar Wilde's grave, which was covered in lipstick marks shaped like lips.

There were a lot of people there, but the place was so big that we were all spaced out.

It was really nice, and yes romantic, as we walked alone on the gray stone path, with the headstones and sculptures on either side, never in the way.

"You're right, I do love this," I sighed.

"I had a feeling you would," He slipped his hand into mine. I smiled.

"Cemetaries usually make me want to cry, but this one... it's differant." I gripped his hand and we continued to walk, the wind whispering through the empty tree branches.

* * *

><p>After we left the cemetary we went to a small cafe for lunch, then Notre Dame, and then we were supposed to go home.<p>

Except that he passed the turn to go to the apartment, and kept driving.

"Um, Fabian-"

"No, I know where I am."

Wondering what the heck he was thinking, but keeping silent, I settled back into my seat. He passed some more important artifacts, and about four minutes went by before he parked, and I found out what he was thinking.

We were at the Eiffel Tower!

* * *

><p>I was leaning on his shouder as both of us took in the view of the glowing lights against the dark night sky. I loved how it was always changing, yet always staying the same. We were at the the top of the building, where you could see everything in the City of Love (and lights, but mostly love).<p>

"And I thought New York City was beautiful at night."

"No, Paris beats it by a longshot," Fabian smiled at me. "Especially when you're with the right person."

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"None other than Miss Nina Martin herself." He tilted my chin up and little and kissed me for a second.

"I love you, Nina."

"I love you, too."

So that's where we said our "I love you's," right there on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Could anything be more perfect? Yes, actually. If we were both single, that would have been perfect. Sadly, I wasn't and niether was he.

**5 reviews before the next update. **

**This chapter isn't so good... oh, well. **

**~RosePedal51**


	8. Crying

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Fabian?" I whispered to my love. We were making out, or "snogging" on the couch with a movie playing in the background.

"Yes, Nina?" He looked at me.

"What... what happens after this?" I asked. "After I have to leave, and you have to go back to your girlfriend."

"I'm not sure. Breaking up... we can't do that. I have to break up with Isabella and you with Jason. But it'll break thier hearts."

"Don't know about you, but I'm not so good at this whole 'break someone's heart' deal. And Jason... he's like a brother to me. Or at least a very close cousin. What should I do? Breaking up with the person you're engaged with, especially when it's for another person, is _really_ hard."

"How do you think I feel?" Fabian sighed in agreement. "Isabella's waiting for a proposal. She has no idea I'm not even in love with her."

"When did love become even more difficult than it was in high school?" I asked, and layed my head on his shoulder to watch the movie.

"This is high school love," He reminded me, putting his arm around me. "Just continued."

* * *

><p>So the question was put at rest, and I temporarily forgot about it, until I got a text from Jason. It read "I miss you!" in big pink letters and was attached with a picture of a small, cartoon heart. Usually, I would think of this as nice and sweet, but at that time it made me worried.<p>

He still loved me.

And I didn't love him. It made me feel horrible. I've been "rejected" before, but not by my fiancé.

Debating for a second about breaking the news to him, I decided not to and didn't respond.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day, and Fabian was using my phone to search the web, when he saw the "I miss you!" text.<p>

"You told him off, right?" Fabian said to me.

I winced, knowing that this wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Actually, I didn't."

"Um, what?" He was startled. "Why not?"

"It wasn't the right time," I tried, and Fabiant shot me a look. "Okay, I just didn't because..." My voice dropped to a whisper, "I... I didn't want to break the poor sap's heart."

"What?" Fabian was surprised, and maybe a little angry.

"Did you break up with Isabella the first 'I love you' text she sent you?"

"Yes," He said triumphantly.

I was silent, and there was a feeling, rattling my bones, and it seemed familiar, but everything happened way too fast to name it.

"Nina, do you still have feelings for this guy?"

"What? No!" I protested.

"Are you sure?"

My eyes narrowed. "Fabian Rutter, you don't trust me!" I snapped, feeling angry that after all we'd been through he had the nerve to accuse me of having feelings for Jason!

"Well, then what's the problem?" He demanded, angry now, too.

"The problem is that you don't trust me!"

"Oh my God! Just call him!"

"It's not that simple! You can't just call the person that you're engaged with and say, 'Yeah, I don't love you anymore because I met up with my ex and I still love him, so the wedding's off!'" I said, getting angrier with every word.

"And why not?"

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration.

"This isn't working," Fabian shook his head.

"Did you really expect it to?" I asked. My mood had changed completely- it went from furious to a sad, desperate feeling, the kind that would make me cry big, watery tears. "I mean, we're about to give up everything for one chance with each other! And that didn't work out the first time, did it?"

I turned and left before he could say anything.

Sitting behind the wheel of my car, the tears finally came out. Yep, they were big tears that flowed like waterfalls over my cheeks.

When I finally calmed down enough, but still crying a little, everything came crashing down. I had just ruined everything. _Everything_. My relationship with Jason was, needless to say, over, as was me and Fabian's. The entire trip was destroyed, and the break-up left me with an... empty feeling.

I started up the ignition and drove away, still crying, just a little.

**5 reviews before an update. **

**Sorry both break-ups are focused on jealousy, but I can't really think of them breaking up for another reason in this story. Review, please!**

**~RosePedal51**


	9. Make Up or Break Up?

**Ha, half of you probably hate me right now, and I'm sorry if you think Fabian's a jerk. **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Every song on the radio was a love song. After flipping through five differant stations, I groaned and turned it off completely.

Where to go... where to go... a small hotel? Deciding on that, I parked in the lot, got out of the car, and opened the glass door to the building. I felt miserable.

The next two hours passed by in a blurry haze. It seemed like a matter of minutes before I was on my bed and lookig at the ceiling. I'd finally stopped crying, letting me think a little. The day's events replayed in my mind over and over.

_Don't torture yourself,_ _Nina,_ I thought, and reached over to grab my phone.

Patricia... she would kind of almost understand. Plus, she was brutually honest, but had a sort of softer side. My thumb pressed the call button.

"Hello?" said a strong British accent.

"Patricia! I was with Fabian 'cause I got hurt and he somehow roped me in and now I love him and I know that I'm with Jason and everything but still and now we broke up!" I said before stopping for a breath.

"Woah, woah," Patricia replied. "Nina? You like Fabian again, right? And you broke up?"

"Yeah," I said, a bit sheepishly since she had put my breathless, rambly sentance into two short statements.

"Well, that's... new."

"Stop grinning," I sighed.

"Sorry." She obviously wasn't, and still had that sly, ironic smile on her face. "Anyway, what did who do?"

"I don't know. I guess he was mad when I didn't break up with Jason, and asked me why not and everything snowballed out of control. So, does the wise, all-knowing Patricia Williamson have any advice or not?" That somehow came out normal and calmly.

"Of course. Fabian's still shy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you need to apologize and he'll say sorry back and you can break up with Jason and everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitistantly.

"Absolutely. I'll even introduce Jason to one of my female co-workers. Call me when it works out," Patricia said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>The ride to the apartment the next day was awful. It was cold and humid, and the only thing I had was my clothes from yesterday, some pajamas and a thin jacket, both from the hotel's tiny gift shop. Then there was the future matter to worry about, the apology.<p>

I was never the most daring girl. I usually ran from love and hid from crushes.

So how was I going to do this? It was impossible. Attempting to drown out my own thoughts, I turned up the radio.

Just in case you were wondering, it didn't work.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell.<p>

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Fabian, looking just like he had only hours ago, except his hair was a little messier.

"Nina?" He sounded as if he hadn't seen me in days.

"Fabian," I breathed, and felt the awkwardness slip away slowly. One problem: I still didn't know what to say, exactly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked- not like there was anything wrong with me being at his door, but more like he was surprised and confused and everything.

"I wanted to tell you... I'm sorry," I said, looking down at the frosty ground, breaking eye contact. "You know, the fight... I'm sorry. I should've told Jason it was over." I waited for a second to hear his return apology. Wind whispered, a crow somewhere cawwed. I glanced up.

"Come inside. It's freezing out there." Fabian's hand enclosed around my wrist and he tugged me inside.

"Um, thanks. But really, I'm sorry."

"Me too." His eyes met mine. "I mean, getting jealous is what broke us up before. And Nina, I can't lose you again."

That pulled on my heartstrings and brought a soft smile to my face.

"Yeah," I said, blushing a little before grabbing his hand. "Wait- I still have to do something."

I pulled out my phone and called somebody.

"Hello?" said Jason.

"Um, hi," I said. I felt nervouse, but a little happy that all of this drama could end.

"Nina! How are you?"

"Um, good," My courage was fading. I needed to do this fast. "But there's something I need to tell you... um... I kind of met someone while I was here. And we fell in love. I'm really, really sorry, but you're more of a brother to me. I'm really sorry- again- but this guy makes me happy."

It was silent for a second.

Then Jason finally said, "It's okay, Nina. I'm starting to feel the same way, like you're my sister. And... I'll get over it. Tell me one thing- does your boyfriend have a pretty cousin or something?"

"Um... yeah, actually! Her name is Isabella. She's pretty and nice- I can set you up."

"Thanks, Nines!" he replied cheerfully before hanging up.

That was one of the good things about Jason- he didn't dwell on the past or things he couldn't change. So, remembering my promise to Patricia and bent it a little, I quickly fired her a short text, letting her know everything was okay.

And, looking at Fabian's beaming, speechless face, I realised it was.

**5 reviews before the next update. **

**Aww, that was kind of sweet. Am I going too fast? Review! **

**~RosePedal51**


	10. Getting Home

**They're going home in this chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE! **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

Things settled back down into that comfortable perfection for Fabian and I, and before I knew it, we were at the train station, going home.

The two weeks that had changed everythig forever, permenantly, were over. A part of me wanted to go home, see my friends, and start my new life. A different, slightly bigger part wanted to stay here, in this truly magical city, and just live the rest of my days "happily ever after."

So, after figuring out everything, we hopped onto the train and waited.

I slept on Fabian's shoulder, but we tried not to be all lovey-dovey. We were in a public place, with kids and everyone else.

It took a while to get to London, but when the train finally came to a brain-piercing screech, I half-scurried, half-tumbled into the platform, looking for Patricia and Amber desperately. This may sound pathetic to some, but you don't know what it's like for a college-age girl to be away from her best friends in the world for two weeks, with limited communication. We were close, like sisters, minus all the fighting that most sisters had.

Anyway, when, I finally spotted them, there was Amber squealing and crushing me into a hug, while Patricia giving me a lighter, faster one (while spots still danced in my eyes from the blonde's), and Patricia stood there smirking at Fabian.

"Ah, so Nina's got a boyfriend?"

"I suppose I do," I smiled at them.

"Standing _right_ here," Fabian reminded us.

"So? Fabina's back? And you're going to go out and get married and have kids. But at your wedding, I can't wear yellow," Amber said.

I shared a look with Fabian. Amber was still the same- thinking so far ahead, absolutely certain that we would work out. I was certain to, but not ready to think about weddings just yet. All I wanted to do was enjoy life. That sounded really corny, but it was true.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before we were in the familiar apartment.<p>

"We'll leave you _alo-o-one_!" singsonged Amber. My face turned bright red.

"Oh, let them be, Amber," Patricia said. "Anyway, we have to go to that Maths class now, or Proffessor Kingman will kill us. Again."

"But he's putting letters on the board now! Letters don't belong in Maths!" Amber protested, making me laugh a little.

"It's a wonder you passed high school."

Argueing still, they exited the room, leaving a short silence.

"They're both so... spirited." Fabian commented.

"And if by that you mean 'crazy,' then yes, they're the most spirited people I know." I said, my tone serious. We both cracked smiles and flicked on the TV before I went to my room to unpack. I hadn't bought anything worth keeping from the trip, so I just half-mindedly put everything back in it's original place.

Then I collapsed onto my bed.

It was good to be back.

**5 reviews before the next update. **

**This was a little short, but there are still some surprises to come... so keep reading!**

**~RosePedal51**


End file.
